


Cheerful Smile Trailer

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cheerful Smile [1]
Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: I created a trailer of my fanfiction series Cheerful Smile based on my poem hope you enjoy it
Series: Cheerful Smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769233
Kudos: 1





	Cheerful Smile Trailer

A young woman was reading a book

"I'm a girl with a cheerful smile I could sing and dance for a while"

But she sees a black cat

Fulanita Productions

She began to chase a black cat until she change back to her human self

Thunder crashing

A young woman screamed as zombies rises from the floor

"Until one day I meet a woman who is creepy but you better watch out for her weepy"

A young woman screamed "Bibi!"

Everyone jumped up in fright and relax as they see her.

Cheerful Smile new series coming this Summer

Mabi laughed

Bibi was about to scare her but Mabi hugged Bibi 

Bibi growled


End file.
